Masajes y suposiciones brillantes
by JustFuckingDoIt
Summary: Reid ha tenido una dura semana, y Derek consiguió la manera perfecta de aprovecharse de la situación: Un masaje.


**AN's: ** ¡Hola! Irónicamente es el primer fanfic que subo en español, cuando es mi primer idioma. Siempre he pensado que los fics no tienen mucho rating si no están en inglés. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Anyway, if someone who speaks English is reading this, I want you to know that hopefully one day I'll translate and post this fic.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 5 pm y acababan de llegar a la casa de Derek. Habían sido días muy largos en los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de descansar. Se extrañaban mucho, no recordaban exactamente cuándo por última vez habían tenido algo de privacidad, sin nadie más al rededor.

Además, el estrés que les provocaron los dos últimos casos que los tuvieron ocupados tanto tiempo corrido no fue normal, su frustración y angustia... Todo eso acumulado por dentro de ellos. Y era por eso que los dolores de espalda de Spencer habían vuelto. Eran musculares, le aumentaban cuando se estresaba mucho, además de su postura que no lo ayudaba demasiado en eso. ¿No era esa la situación perfecta para una sorpresa espontánea? Derek pensó, y pensó. Quería tener algún detalle con Spencer que recompensara lo terrible que lo había estado pasando esa última semana y media de dos casos seguidos sin descanso. Entonces unió que se necesitaban físicamente con los dolores de espalda del genio. Un masaje.

Compró una cantidad de cosas que leyó en internet que eran necesarias para este tipo de masajes "sensuales": velas aromatizadas para proporcionar luz tenue y calidez, una loción aromatizada especial para hacer este tipo de cosas, una toalla de terciopelo para que se realizaran ahí los masajes, además de haber preparado el estéreo del cuarto con música suave y relajante para el fondo. Leyó que todo eso combinado haría de la experiencia mucho más erótica y relajante.

El escenario de una sesión de masajes para él significaba tener tanta confianza entre ellos. Sabía que Spencer no era muy abierto con el contacto físico, y aunque en la intimidad eso era algo distinto y no se enloqueciera con las caricias, aun así que fuera a dejar que su cuerpo fuera ampliamente tocado y sentido… significaba mucho para Derek que él fuera quien hiciese todo eso. Temía que se sintiera incómodo o vulnerable a ese tipo de tacto, en donde no había necesidad involucrada de un momento de pasión. Leyó que para esas personas a veces ayudaba para que no se sintieran "desnudos emocionalmente" que la luz fuera leve o que cerraran los ojos. Claro que Spencer no sabía lo que le esperaba ya que la única información que le fue proveída es que se trataba de una "grata sorpresa"

Spencer, justo después de que se cerró la puerta tras de él, le pregunto a Morgan si ahora le diría de qué se trataba todo esto.

"Mejor déjame mostrarte. Pero dame tu mano y cierra tus ojos"

"Cómo me lo pidas". Spencer hizo como le pidió, no desconfiaba de él ni un segundo. Sintió cómo lo guiaba a su cuarto y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Entonces inhaló distintos y deliciosos aromas del interior de la alcoba de Derek. No pudo evitar respirar profundo y querer mantener los olores dentro de su nariz.

"Ahora, los puedes abrir".

La vista en frente de él era simplemente tan encantadora. En el cuarto las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, haciendo que todo se viera más oscuro, como si fuera de noche. Alumbrado vagamente por velas que olían a vainilla, un terciopelo rojo extendido sobre la cama, pétalos de rosa en el piso… Derek tomó el control del estéreo que estaba en la mesita de noche y pulsó _play_ , la música que empezó a sonar era una lenta, suave, relajante, tranquila… Spencer se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Derek, simplemente estaba conmovido por este agasajo.

"Creo que es obvio, pero pensé que sería una buena idea si te daba una pequeña sesión de masajes. Me alegra que te haya gustado, mi amor. Ahora, ven acá, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer respecto a tus dolores de espalda", le dijo en susurros al oído. Se apartaron un poco, pero Spencer no se soltaría aún.

"Derek… esto es… entre una pareja, estas cosas son tan importantes. Una vez leí que son oportunidades de experimentar un intercambio emocional en un clima de intimidad, confianza y entrega"

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Derek sonrió y lo besó suavemente en la boca

"Y contigo siento todas esas cosas. Yo hice algunas investigaciones y está probado que es una manera de comunicación tan efectiva… En la que hablo con mi tacto y me respondes con tu cuerpo" Spencer se sonrojó. "No. No quiero hacerte incomodar. No tiene nada de malo, mi amor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Morgan, no me incomodas, solo es algo caliente la idea de contestarte con mi cuerpo. Ven, quiero probar eso que tienes ahí" Dijo refiriéndose a la botella de aceite de masajes que también estaba en la mesita de noche.

Derek mentalmente empezó a relajarse. Si estaba molesto o tenso, se sentiría en sus manos por la fuerte conexión que tenía con Spencer y el masaje no sería relajante, al contrario lo tensaría más. Se despejó la cabeza de todo pensamiento y se concentró en el momento, en el masaje. En lo que haría a continuación para hacer de esa una experiencia inolvidable para su novio.

"Primero, debes quitarte la camisa, niño bonito". Spencer se sonrojó de un tono rosado, y lo hizo, sintiéndose algo vulnerable y expuesto. La sensación desapareció un poco cuando recordó toda la confianza que había entre Derek y él, que se había construido poco a poco desde que conocieron, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y luego se consolidó en su noviazgo.

Derek lo besó tiernamente, "Relájate, ¿sí? De eso de trata, de distenderte. Si en algún momento sientes intrusión, solo dímelo, ¿sí? No hay nada de malo con eso"

"Seguro, Derek, te amo tanto"

"Te amo también. Ahora, recuéstate boca abajo, para empezar con todo esto"

Nunca se dejaban de contestar un te amo, era como un código implícito de nunca dejar esa frase sin respuesta. Spencer lo hizo y se acostó boca abajo, posó su cabeza de lado en una almohada blanca, poniendo sus brazos bajo su cabeza ligeramente cruzados. Derek se montó sobre sus muslos, casi a la altura de las rodillas, prácticamente quedando sentados en ellas, pero de una manera en la que no lo incomodaría ni un poco por el peso. Vertió aceite sobre sus manos y en la espalda de Spencer. Frotó sus manos y colocó sus palmas y dedos relajados en la espalda de su pareja. Cada toque debía ser sutil para que la sensación fuera placentera y no invasiva. Deslizó las manos suavemente hacia abajo, sintiendo la deliciosa piel de Spencer, aceptando con mucha alegría y paz ese momento tan especial e íntimo. Las dejó llegar hasta su espalda baja, y luego regresó hacia arriba, a la nuca. Intentaba ubicar los puntos de tensión que se encontraran en los hombros y parte central de la espalda, a los lados de la columna. Tuvo éxito, pues suavemente frotó con su pulgar un punto en los hombros en el que solo con un poco más de fuerza hizo gemir a Spencer en la garganta por el dolor y el placer que ocasionaba que un músculo tan tenso se relajara lentamente. Derek estaba concentrado en no perder el contacto sensual, en nunca desprender ambas manos de la espalda de su novio para que no se dejara de sentir acompañado y querido.

Dirigió ahora sus manos a la parte central de la parte de Spencer, a los músculos a los lados de la columna. Nuevamente, encontró los puntos de tensión y trabajó en ellos. Esta vez, además de hacerlo con sus pulgares, hizo el movimiento de amasar suavemente la zona agarrándola con todos sus dedos y presionando un poco sin llegar a pellizcar. Luego haló la pequeña porción de piel hacia él que de ahí podía tomar, y la masajeó con firmeza, suavidad e intención. Alternaba sus manos presionando, empujando y levantando la piel, nunca perdiendo la sensualidad en lo que hacía.

Spencer estaba disfrutando tanto el momento, gimió nuevamente cuando Morgan amasó su rígida espalda media, y sonrió vagamente de felicidad. Los olores, la luz, la sensación del aceite en las manos de su moreno en su piel, tocándolo con tanta amabilidad y fuerza a la vez, comunicando con sus toques confianza, paz y tranquilidad.

Antes de llegar a la parte baja, Morgan debía masajear hasta la misma altura la parte delantera de su novio.

"Date la vuelta, por favor"

Spencer sonriendo lo hizo, moviéndose entre las piernas de Derek, quien se levantó un poco para que esto fuera posible, y raramente el agasajado, no se sonrojó al encarar a su masajista. Derek sonrió ampliamente, se inclinó para darle un beso tierno y quedarse ahí un par de segundos rosando su nariz y su frente con la de su chico pálido.

"Te amo, Derek. Sé que lo dije hace tan poco, pero esto es algo que yo jamás pensé que alguien me quisiera dar, o que yo pudiera merecer…"

"Detente, no digas esas cosas. Te amo. Quien piense que no mereces esto y mucho más no sabe de lo que está hablando. Ahora disfruta el momento. Aunque veo que eso hacías", terminó de hablar con una sonrisita algo pícara en el fondo. Spencer sonrió y en vez de cerrar los ojos, los mantuvo abiertos, haciendo contacto visual con Derek y hablándose con la mirada. Pensó que los iba a cerrar, pero fue natural dejarlos abiertos, estaba simplemente demasiado relajado para que le importara cualquier cosa.

Derek desplazó sus manos, justo como había hecho antes, para primero "conocer" el perímetro. Así que con sus palmas y dedos recorrió todo el pecho, estómago y vientre del genio. Luego volvió hasta la altura de los hombros, los cuales sobó, pero luego se concentró en los pectorales. Usó sus pulgares para empezar sus movimientos iniciales. _Ha estado entrenando_ , pensó. No dejó tampoco de mirarlo a los ojos, ni de transmitir con ellos toda la dicha que sentía. Al encontrar el músculo más tenso en el pecho del chico blanco, hizo el aumento de presión ahí y con éste, Spencer no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para gemir en voz baja, pero Derek con su mano izquierda (nunca despegando le derecha del cuerpo), le tomó el mentón y lo hizo mirarlo otra vez. No dijo nada, pero sonrió cálidamente al leve sonrojo de Reid, quien no pudo evitar tampoco volver a sonreír, simplemente porque sabía que esa sonrisa linda quería decir "No te sonrojes, no hay por qué". Quizás hasta un "Hemos hecho cosas peores" estaba tras esa sonrisita.

Derek prosiguió a cambiar de "área de trabajo", deslizó sus dedos hasta debajo de las costillas de Spencer, en donde no le causaría cosquillas. Ahí sólo presionó un poco con sus palmas, hubiese hecho lo de amasarlo pero por la delgadez del joven no tenía de dónde agarrarle piel suficiente sin pellizcarlo.

Ahora, continuaba darle el masaje en la parte de la espalda baja, para luego preguntarle si estaría dispuesto a que lo extendiera hasta las piernas, de lo cual Derek no estaba seguro.

"Date la vuelta nuevamente" le dijo suavemente.

Spencer hizo como se le indicó y sintió como Derek se acomodó un poco para seguir estando cómodos los dos. Derek con sus dedos índice, medio, anular y meñique hizo presión en la espalda baja de Reid. Esta zona estaba casi tan tensa como la de los hombros. Acarició y masajeó la zona con firmeza pero sutileza a la vez. Se encontró masajeando con sus pulgares el espacio justo sobre la línea de los monos que Spencer tenía, siendo tan tentado, y escuchó un gemido que dudaba si era solo por el dolor o también el placer. Dudó un poco, pero empezó a masajear de la misma manera las nalgas de Spencer, que no se negó y parecía estarlo disfrutando por los sonidos que hacía.

"¿Sabías que no solo los músculos de la espalda son los que se tensan?" Derek preguntó seductoramente mientras movía sus palmas enteras con presión en las nalgas de Spencer.

"Perfectamente- ah!" Morgan había aplicado presión con el pulgar en un área pequeña y específica algo más fuerte, lo que produjo una sensación muy relajante y placentera. Presionó la zona con la yema del dedo pulgar e hizo movimientos rotatorios para que el masaje llegara hasta zonas más profundas y liberara tensiones con gentileza. Este tipo de fricción tiene un efecto analgésico y estimula la circulación de la sangre.

"Spencer, ¿te importa si te quito el mono?" Le preguntó.

Spencer no dio una respuesta inmediata, pero después de pensarlo negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, entonces te los quitaré ahora" notificó Derek con sus manos a los lados de las caderas de Reid, para indicarle que se levantara y se los pudiera quitar. Fue algo caliente cuando Reid siguió la tácita instrucción y quedó su trasero elevado, como cuando hacían el amor y quería que el miembro de Derek llegara más adentro de él. Sin embargo, Derek se concentró, y pensó que eso en ese momento, era acerca del placer de su novio, no del suyo.

Retiró el mono, y Spencer quedó en sus blancos boxers y nada más. Sus piernas eran pálidas, incluso más que su pecho, y Derek sonrió con la vista.

Comenzó a deslizar una mano en cada uno de los muslos, acariciándolos desde justo debajo de sus nalgas hasta llegar a más o menos unos 10 centímetros antes de la altura de la rodilla, pues si llegaba más abajo, probablemente le causaría cosquillas. Tuvo que retroceder, porque ahí era que estaba posado. Spencer sintió esto y volteó, temiendo que se fuera a levantar. Miró sobre su hombro con ojos de confusión, pero rápidamente Derek aclaró la situación.

"Solo me acomodaba, bebé" Spencer asintió y volvió a bajar su cabeza. Escuchó también que Derek se había vuelto a echar aceite en las manos. De lo contrario, no hubiera sido una caricia sueva y de fácil deslice, sino más áspera y no placentera.

Derek volvió a trabajar en el mismo perímetro, pero esta vez presionando sus nudillos, y la segunda vez que los llevaba hacia las nalgas de Spencer, éste gimió.

"Ah! Podrías por favor…", dijo Spencer, se podía escuchar la vergüenza en su voz, producto de su respuesta sexual y de su implícita petición. Nunca había sido un fan de expresar sus preferencias. En otras circunstancias, Derek hubiera querido que Spencer vocalizara detalladamente lo que quería, pero ahorita no estaban para eso.

"Shhh, claro que sí" Derek dijo, feliz.

Hizo como se le había pedido (Bueno, no realmente) y con sus manos tomó cada una de las nalgas de Spencer, las apretó con sus dedos y cuando vio que no había ninguna respuesta señal de placer como las anteriores, se intrigó.

"¿Así?" le preguntó al genio, buscando satisfacerlo lo más posible.

Él gimió un poco en su garganta y se le dificultó hablar. "Mmm, haz las cosas con tus pulgares, donde- Ah!" se interrumpió a él mismo ya que Derek comenzó con la actividad antes de que Spencer terminara su oración.

"Mmm, gracias" Dijo Spencer, satisfecho.

Luego de un par de momentos, Derek volvió a hablar.

"Ahora, ¿te importa si pasamos de nuevo al frente?" Preguntó Derek, acariciando las nalgas de Reid con suavidad.

Reid solo se empezó a girar sin responder. Cuando estuvo totalmente boca arriba, y por dos segundos miró a Derek a los ojos, se sonrojó de un tono rosado; en sus bóxers había una erección en proceso de formación. Cuando Derek la notó –que lo hizo inmediatamente- lo miró a los ojos con mucha pasión. Spencer lo miró a los ojos y por una fracción de segundo compartieron una mirada. Su corta duración se debió a que Derek comenzó a masajear la parte posterior e interna de los muslos altos de Spencer y este cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras gemía en voz baja.

Derek no le dio más atención a esa zona, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia justo arriba de sus rodillas, ejerciendo fuerza con sus nudillos con la presión exacta. Luego se acomodó hacia más abajo en las piernas de Reid, sentado en sus tobillos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando su rostro unas pulgadas sobre la ropa interior de Spencer.

El aliento y la respiración de Morgan cerca de su miembro hicieron a Spencer respirar profundo para no acabar en ese exacto momento.; la intimidad del momento siendo lo que más lo estaba calentando. Lo suficientemente pronto para el autocontrol de Spencer, Morgan se volvió a sentar y siguió masajeando desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos de Reid, teniendo cuidado de no pellizcarlo por la escasez de músculo en dicha parte.

Deslizó sus manos aún aceitosas de una sola vez hasta las caderas de Spencer, en donde delicadamente se encontraba la liga de sus bóxers. Se inclinó como lo había hecho no hace mucho, y esta vez Reid no resistió y manifestó sus deseos colocando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza de Morgan, llevándolo más cerca de su ahora pronunciada erección.

Derek vio esto como una buena oportunidad de hacer sufrir un poco al genio, y aunque lo dudó por un momento, lo hizo, decidiéndose al pensar que aun así sería placentero. Comenzó a besarlo de la base a la cabeza de su longitud a través de la fina capa de ropa que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación al ser blanca, recibiendo a cambios múltiples sonidos emanando de la garganta de Spencer.

"¿Quieres que te masajee aquí, niño bonito?" Morgan suspiró, aún sin retirar su rostro de la entrepierna de Spencer, rozando suave y de alguna manera tiernamente su nariz en el miembro de este.

"Por favor, estaría muy agradado de que hicieras eso" Spencer dijo algo apenado de sus palabras, intentando no sonar muy desesperado como realmente lo estaba.

"Tus deseos son órdenes" Derek contestó con una sonrisita pícara y con sus dedos índices y pulgares comenzó a delicadamente retirar la ropa interior del chico pálido que ante él estaba.

Lo hizo de una manera lenta y seductora, apreciando y saboreando la delicia del momento. Cuando lo hizo y finalmente retiró por los tobillos de Reid sus bóxers, subió su oscura mirada hacia el asunto que les ocupaba a ambos.

Derek suspiró mientras se dirigía a sentarse justo delante de las caderas de Reid. Con su mano izquierda lo apoyó firmemente contra la cama por el hombro y con la derecha agarró su suplicante pene.

Instintivamente y sin estar consciente de ello Spencer gimió y subió sus caderas para incrementar el contacto con la mano del moreno, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por la sensación de excitación y placer tan grande que le causaba dicho sostén.

"No tan rápido, cariño, tenemos más tiempo que para eso" Derek le dijo, refiriéndose con sus palabra a 'tenemos más tiempo que para solo hacerlo rápido y desesperado', sin moverse de su posición pero si colocando su mano que ocupaba el hombro de Reid en sus caderas. Eso lo ayudaría a evitar esos involuntarios brincos que daba su novio.

"Seguro, tienes razón" Spencer exhaló. "Solo… por favor continúa"

Derek no contestó, sino en su lugar solo obedeció y complació, moviendo su mano lenta pero rítmicamente a lo largo de toda la _hombría_ de Spencer. Lo hacía con firmeza pero no tanta que lo lastimaría, con un control inminente logrado con el soporte de su mano izquierda, dándole al genio exclusivamente lo que él le decidiera dar.

Cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidos, y Reid gemía fácilmente con cada deslizada que se le daba a su miembro, comenzó este a su vez a derramar líquido pre seminal, lo que hizo de la experiencia algo aún más rico y estupendo. La lubricación facilitaba la actividad de masturbar a alguien, y no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando Derek cedió a retirar su mano de la cadera de Reid, permitiéndole moverse a su gusto y además colocándola debajo de sus testículos, los cuales masajeó lentamente entre sus dedos para estimular aún más al chico

Ya Reid estaba al borde, con su pene completamente erecto, muy cerca de acabar, cuando Derek se acomodó por encima de su cuerpo sin soltar lo que estaba ocupando su mano derecha y sin dejar su peso caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, apoyándose en su mano izquierda que ahora estaba al lado del cuello de él.

Derek lo besó muy íntimamente, de una manera caliente pero estimulante, usando su lengua para acariciar la de Spencer y sus labios para morder y moverlos ampliamente. Puso Spencer sus manos detrás del cuello y espalda de Morgan, para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, Derek haciendo lo mismo con su mano izquierda que era la que tenía disponible.

Derek con una torcida de su muñeca decidió hacer acabar al más joven de ambos y así lo logró, logrando una desordenada pero aun así impecable eyaculación por parte de Reid, quien afincó un poco su cabeza en la cama para que Derek comprendiera que él quería romper el beso y poder gemir a toda voz con sus ojos cerrados. Derek solo observó con lujuria y amor la vista de la que tenía el privilegia de gozar y dejó que su genio acabara sobre ambos, gimiendo su nombre y otros ruidos indefinidos.

Cuando Reid había culminado su obsceno acto, miró a los ojos al apuesto hombre que seguía suspendido sobre su cuerpo. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez un beso más corto y seco.

"Siempre tienes las mejores ideas" Le dijo a Derek y lo besó nuevamente.

"Me alegra saberlo. Leí que los masajes son increíblemente ardientes. Supuse que disfrutarías uno" Derek le contestó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Perfectamente. No hay ni una gota de tensión en mi cuerpo, en realidad. Objetivo alcanzado", Spencer dijo, bromeando.

Derek miró hacia abajo, a sus pantalones, y después volvió a mirar a Spencer a los ojos.

"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con una tensión que tengo atrapada en mis pantalones?" Le preguntó, sabiendo que un 'no' no le sería dado como respuesta.

"Estaría honrado de ayudarte", contestó Reid besándolo y lentamente intercambiando de posiciones con su dios de chocolate.

Nunca un masaje había resultado tan bien, y Spencer suponía que todo era acerca del amor y la confianza profunda que él y Derek tenían.

Su suposición era correcta.


End file.
